Deep Oceans
by thewingeddragonofra
Summary: Shark relaxes in the cool breeze of the afternoon, but Yuma runs by and asks Shark something he doesn't expect. This causes the soft side of Shark to come out.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: New Fanfic! Yay! This one came out of no where, I felt like writing a cute little fluffy SharkBait Fic :D**

**Yuma: MY SHAAKKU COME LET ME LOVE YOU**

**Shark: Oh shit. **

**Me: Oh okay. You two do your stuff then. Yeh, this is just a fairly short little fluff. I'm thinking about continuing it, but im not sure. Anyway, Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ZEXAL!**

* * *

Shark laid back on the soft patch of grass by the peaceful river in Heartland. With his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze around him and the quiet, peaceful surroundings. A little bit of relaxation was what he needed, away from distractions and people. He thought deeply about a few things, but especially his sister. Rio was still hospitalized, and Shark was going to get IV back for it. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of footsteps coming closer.

"Hey, Shark!" Yuma shouted, running towards the purple haired boy laid out on the green. Shark opened his eyes to see Yuma bouncing towards him, and let out a quiet sigh.

"What do you want?" He asked, a little disappointed the boy disturbed his lonely relaxation time. He closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the fact Yuma was there. Yuma stopped by Shark and looked down at him.

"Oh I saw you alone and I wanted to keep you company! Why are you alone, anyway?" He spoke, sitting down next to Shark on the soft emerald green, looking up at the fairly clear sky, with only a few fluffy clouds above.

"Hmph. I was relaxing alone. But now you're here there's not much point." He snapped, opening his eyes and started to gaze at the slow moving clouds.

"Aw Shark I'm sorry!" Yuma said, feeling a little guilty. "I also wanted to ask you… something…" He mumbled the last part. Shark curiously looked over at Yuma, hearing him mumble.

"What was it?"

"Oh… I… umm…" Yuma blushed as he turned his head away from Shark. "I…I umm… I…"

"Spit it out then?" He curiously watched Yuma as he tried to speak the right words.

"Umm… Shark… Would you… um… go out with me… like… date me…?" He spoke quietly, blushing madly all of a sudden. It took a moment for the question to sink in, and widened his eyes a little. Did Yuma just…?

"Wait. So… you want me… to be your boyfriend?" He asked curiously, sitting up and gazing at the other. A few silent moments passed until Shark heard Yuma mumble under his breath the word, yes. Shark looked around, trying to think what to say. He didn't want to hurt the boys' feelings, but he was never sure of his Sexual Orientation himself. Really, he hadn't been interested in the dating scene. Shark thought deeply about the situation. Yuma. Did he like Yuma in that way? Deep down he did like the boy, but until then, he never knew it.

"Yes." Shark mumbled. He blushed a little himself. Yuma widened his eyes and turned to look at him, not believing what he just heard.

"Yes Yuma." He repeated, watching Yuma's' reaction. He watch as a little smile crept onto Yuma's face.

"Shark…! Really?" He asked in surprise, more or less Yuma expected to be rejected. Yuma must have timed this perfectly to get that response. Shark slowly nodded in response. Yuma's face lit up and he launched himself at his new boyfriend, tightly hugging him. Shark froze for a moment as Yuma latched onto him all of a sudden, but relaxed and stroked the boy's soft dark hair.

Yuma let go of Shark and jumped up, grabbing Sharks' hand and pulling him up too.

"Let's go to my place!" He joyfully spoke and dragged Shark along the street.

"O-Oh Okay!" He mumbled while being dragged along by his hand by a bouncy Yuma.

The two soon reached Yuma's house. Yuma opened the door and the two walked in to a seemingly empty house. Yuma's sister walked down the stairs, heading towards the two boys.

"Yuma! I'm goin- Oh who's this?" She asked, assessing Shark.

"This is Shark! He's my… umm… boyfriend. I'm having him come round for the night so we can watch a movie and stuff together!" He exclaimed, but turned red a little, as did Shark at the sound of Yuma calling him his boyfriend. Akari cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Oh? That's nice! I'm going out for the night, ile be back late! Granny is still out, now don't you boys do anything sexual okay?"

"We won't!" Yuma laughed, Shark blushed a little at the thought of doing something sexual. Akari grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door, leaving the two alone together.

"So Shark, what would you like to do? Watch a movie?" Yuma asked giving Shark a warm smile.

"Oh, I don't mind. A movie would be good." He replied, looking around the room.

"Go get comfy on the couch, Ile go get something to watch and eat and drink!" He said, running into another room. Shark smiled and sat down on the rather soft couch in front of the TV and gazed around the rather nice and welcoming room. Soon enough Yuma came rushing through with hands full of popcorn, two glasses of a fizzy drink and the ESPer Robin movie.

"Here we go!" He spoke, setting the popcorn and drinks down while putting on the movie. As soon as it started, Yuma sat himself down on Shark's lap.

"Yuma!" He giggled a little. Yuma had started bringing out the softer side of Shark, the one pretty much no one knew.

"You're comfy! And warm…" He remarked, resting against his chest and leaning his head against his shoulder.

~o~o~

Late into the night, Akari got back from her night out. She remembered that Shark was round, and kept quiet not to scare them. She looked around, but could see no one. Akari carefully treated into the other room, seeing the TV on and the two on the couch together, asleep. Shark was flat along the length of the couch while Yuma was snuggled up against his chest. Both seemed very peaceful and Akari was happy for the two.

* * *

**Me: Yay! So how was it? Did you like?**

**Shark: It was good. Just no lemon in future chapters... please?**

**Yuma: Awh Sharky you don't want sexy times?**

**Shark: No.**

**Yuma: *puppy dog eyes***

**Shark: No. Just no.**

**Me: Ah don't worry Shark, This is just a fluff and no sexy times shall commence. I like small cute little fics~ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And please review! To continue or not to continue? That is the question. Thankyou~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Helloo again~ I has another chapter**

**Kaito: Another? When will you give up writing... No one likes these anyway**

**Me: I love you too, Kaito. So yeah, this fic will just be a load of sharkbait drabbles I guess. Oh Thank you for the reviews, very very much appreciated! Enjoy the chapter~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zexal**

* * *

Beep. _Win._

"Hmph." Yuma sat on the floor, a little disappointed in loosing to Shark again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I win again, no kiss for you." Shark chuckled, taking off his D-Gazer as he walked over to Yuma.

"You will never win without using your numbers, Yuma."

"I can! Let's duel again!" Yuma replied confidently, jumping up from the floor, deck in hand. Shark sighed.

"No more, I don't feel like duelling again. You just want the kiss don't you?" He asked glaring at Yuma.

"Uhh…" Yuma uttered, blushing a little. Shark smirked in response.

"Have you even kissed anyone before, Yuma?" He asked curiously.

Yuma shook his head.

"Me neither."

"Really? I would expect you out of all people to like, always have people all over you." Yuma replied, rather surprised that Shark hadn't kissed anyone himself.

"Na. I'd rather waste my first kiss on you." He responded playfully. Yuma smiled.

"Eheheh… wait. What do you mean by 'waste'?" Yuma exclaimed. Shark smirked and turned around.

"Well I'm going to go home now, Yuma. This little 'duelling date' was fun. I will see you tomorrow!" Shark spoke as he walked off. Yuma smiled and headed to his own home.

~o~

Yuma laid in his hammock with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling above. Yuma almost started to drift off, but the light coming from his key alarmed him and got him to perk up.

"_Yuma. What is a kiss?" _Astral curiously asked as he emerged. Astral wanted to ask earlier but didn't want to disturb the two boys. Yuma's gaze moved to the glowing alien.

"A kiss? You mean kissing? That's um… a thing two people share… it's like… when you love someone you press your lips together." Yuma explained as best he could, although it wasn't that great of an explanation.

"_Why did Shark not kiss you after your duel then? Do you not love each other?" _Astral again asked. He always had questions for Yuma about humans and stuff.

"Well we had a bet; if I won we would kiss. We do love each other… I guess… but we both have never kissed anyone before… it was just more of a game really… I was going to loose anyway, but I guess he did that to encourage me to do my best." Yuma smiled.

"_Then why don't you share your kiss together?" _

"I guess he wants his first to be special. I sort of do, too."

"_Then make it special." _Astral concluded. Yuma looked at the alien with confusion, but soon realised what he meant, and widened his eyes, smirking.

"Yes! I will! Thank you Astral!" He praised, Astral didn't always help; his ideas usually were not very realistic, but this was a good idea. Yuma shuffled around in his hammock before finding a comfy spot. He drifted off dreaming of his boyfriend as he closed his eyes.

~o~

"SHARKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Yum-AHHHHH."

The two tumbled onto the floor in the middle of Heartland Mall. Many other shoppers watched and giggled at the pair clumsily getting up from the floor. Shark glared at Yuma, a little embarrassed at the fact the whole place had seen them.

"Oww, what was that for?" He asked, pulling himself up from the cold concrete.

"Shark, I want to take you somewhere special!" Yuma replied, bouncy as usual. He swiftly helped the other up from the floor, taking him by the hand and dragging him away.

"Where?" Shark exclaimed, being pulled by Yuma, taking the hint he wanted him to be there quite soon.

"It's a surprise!"

Within no time, they had arrived at a fairly large, nicely decorated building. Heartland Aquarium.

"I knew you really liked fish and sea stuff…" Yuma mumbled as they walked into the building together, hands gently gripping the other. They silently observed the first few tanks, the building was rather empty with only the quiet sound of waves being played in the background.

"These fish are really pretty, like you Yuma. Its really nice and quiet in here." Shark gave Yuma a warm smile.

"We ain't done yet! There's a load more!" Yuma joyfully exclaimed taking Shark along to observe some more sea creatures. They had a nice time watching the fish gracefully swim around with their sleek bodys; light reflecting off their beautiful scales.

Soon they arrived at the last and largest tank; the shark tank. The pair walked up to the glass looking into the great space of water, containing many magical creatures. Yuma smiled as he saw Shark's face light up.

"Wow-w. Beautiful creatures." He spoke, admiring the great sharks swimming by, majestically. Shark turned to admire Yuma instead. "Thank you."

Shark pulled Yuma close, rapping his arms around him; Yuma doing the same. They both gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before closing the gap between them. It was slow and gentle, the quiet, private and beautiful setting made it perfect and meaningful for the two. The creatures gracefully danced around, behind the two lovers sharing the moment.

After some time with their lips locked, they slowly broke away, needing air. Neither had wanted the special kiss to end, it was just so perfect.

* * *

**Me: Ah there you go! Just a cute little ending there~ I liked the idea of the aquarium and that. **

**Kaito: Thats not cute.**

**Me: Kaito... maybe you will understand when I let people touch your butt? I like touching it. Its nice. Nice butt. Very nice butt. All reviewers get to touch that very nice, warm, squishy butt of Kaito's. Nice butt. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ile update whenever i feel like it. Enjoy, and please review!**

**Kaito: What is it with you people and MY BUTT. **

**Me: ITS KAWAII BUTT**


End file.
